2019
2019 was Hollyoaks's twenty-fifth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *3rd January - Sami Maalik is attacked by Romeo Quinn. *4th January - Romeo Quinn is arrested for assault. *7th January - Buster Smith's trial for the sexual assault of Brody Hudson in 2006 and Oliver Morgan in 2018 begins. *8th January - Luke Morgan returns briefly from prison to give evidence against Buster Smith at his trial. (First appearance of the character since 2018) *9th January - Buster Smith is acquitted of the charges of sexually assaulting Brody Hudson after Damon Kinsella is revealed to have lied in his statement and in the courtroom. *10th January - Damon Kinsella is charged with perjury after lying in court. Imran Maalik reveals that Buster Smith attempted to sexually assault him in Barcelona in 2018. *11th January - Buster Smith is sentenced to six years imprisonment for his sexual assault on Oliver Morgan. (Final appearance of the character) *14th January - Nana McQueen collapses. *22nd January - Breda McQueen kills Louis Loveday by beating him to death with a telephone. (Final appearance of Louis Loveday) *23rd January - Holly Cunningham returns to the village upon receiving a text message from Zack Loveday, sent by Harry Thompson. Holly returns to Paris with Zack, whilst Zack's mother, Simone, leaves for Jamaica. (First appearance of Holly since 2018 and final appearances of all characters) *25th January - Terry Hay is viciously attacked on the orders of Jonny Baxter. *31st January - Alfie Nightingale leaves the village for America after accepting an apprenticeship in Washington. (Final appearance of the character) *8th February - Martine Deveraux's son, Mitchell, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *12th February - Sylver McQueen is accidentally shot during a scuffle with Liam Donovan. 21st *March Mac dies after being poisoned by Breda McQueen *21st February - Stuart Sumner arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *2nd April - Sami Maalik proposes to Liberty Savage, but she rejects after discovering his kiss with Sinead Shelby. Sinead is raped by her husband, Laurie. *3rd April - Sami Maalik and Liberty Savage get engaged. *11th April - Lily McQueen dies from sepsis after changing her mind at the train station about going on the run with Romeo Quinn. (Final appearance of Lily McQueen) *12th April - Romeo Quinn is charged with Mac Nightingale's murder. *15th April - Mandy Morgan gives birth to a son via cesarean-section, whom she names Darren Osborne Jr. *18th April - Darren Osborne Jr.'s biological father is revealed to be Luke Morgan. *26th April - Donna-Marie Quinn is arrested after falsely confessing to Mac Nightingale's murder, having been tricked into it by James Nightingale. (Last appearance of Donna-Marie until 2020) *1st May - Lily McQueen's funeral takes place. *6th May - Maxine Minniver collapses after taking Jack Osborne's medication. *7th May - Damon Kinsella proposes to Maxine Minniver. *9th May - Nicole Owen returns to the village after twelve years to visit her nephew, Max. Stuart Sumner's son, Sid, arrives in the village. (First appearance of Nicole since 2007 and first appearance of Sid) *14th May - Grace Black is accidentally run over by Mercedes McQueen and Liam Donovan after crashing into roadworks. *16th May - Harry Thompson is arrested for the hit-and-run on Grace Black. *21st May - After being raped by her husband, Laurie, for a second time, Sinead Shelby tells Diane Hutchinson that Laurie has raped her. *22nd May - Laurie Shelby is arrested for the rape of his wife, Sinead. *24th May - Sinead Shelby is arrested for perverting the course of justice. *28th May - After Grace Black breaks up with her, Farrah Maalik leaves the village for Canada. (Final appearance of the character) *4th June - Harry Thompson is arrested for the hit-and-run on Grace Black after Sadie Cressington refuses to give him an alibi. *11th June - Ste Hay's far-right protest turns into a riot when a large group of far-right extremists begin trashing the village. Several extremists, including Ste, are arrested. *17th June - Ste Hay discovers that Jonny Baxter is not his biological brother. *18th June - Jack Osborne proposes marriage to Breda McQueen who rejects after discovering that the teens have gone to her pig farm where Louis Loveday is buried. *19th June - Breda McQueen proposes to Jack Osborne which he accepts under the belief that the ring belonged to her late father, rather than the deceased Louis Loveday. *24th June - Diane Hutchinson visits her son, Finn O'Connor, in prison. (First appearance of the character since 2017) *25th June - Laurie Shelby attempts to rape Diane Hutchinson, who manages to escape. However, Laurie catches up to Diane on the front balcony of the high school. She is rescued by Sinead Shelby, who accidentally pushes Laurie over the balcony. *26th June - Sinead Shelby is arrested for assault after breaching her bail conditions, but is released after Sally St. Claire provides D.S. Jones CCTV evidence of the attack. Laurie is subsequently arrested for the attempted rape of Diane Hutchinson. *27th June - Laurie Shelby is charged with attempted rape. *2nd July - Max Owen's birthday party goes disastrously wrong after Mercedes McQueen gets high on drugs, and ends early. Max ends up returning to Greece with Nicole Owen. (Final appearances of Max and Nicole Owen) *16th July - Sienna Blake encounters a pair of twins, whom she believes are Sophie and Sebastian Blake. (First appearance of the characters since 2018) *18th July - Sadie Cressington gives birth to a baby boy, whom she names Isaac, inside The Hutch, delivered by Breda McQueen, with the baby's father, Harry Thompson, the baby's grandfather, Tony Hutchinson, and Tony's friend, Darren Osborne, with her. *23rd July - Harry Thompson gets a confession from Mercedes McQueen that she and Liam Donovan hit Grace Black with Harry's car and left her for dead, but on his way to reveal the evidence, Harry is fatally stabbed with a chisel by Breda McQueen. *29th July - Sienna Blake locks Nina Robertson in a laundry room and kidnaps the twins Nina is looking after, adamant that they are the twins that Warren Fox had kidnapped in 2017 and 2018. *30th July - Maxine Minniver and Damon Kinsella marry. Sienna Blake is talked out of kidnapping the twins after being shown a photo of a man with the twins. However, the man is revealed to be Nina Robertson's brother, as she tells this to Warren Fox, who takes the twins back to Spain. (First appearance of Warren since 2018 and last appearance of Warren, Sophie and Sebastian Blake until 2020) *6th August - Laurie Shelby is sentenced to four years imprisonment for the attempted rape of Diane Hutchinson. However, the prison van he is travelling in is involved in an accident, allowing him to escape. *8th August - Laurie Shelby dies after suffering a cardiac arrest due to head injuries sustained in the prison van accident. (Final appearance of the character) *9th August - Brooke Hathaway discovers that she is pregnant. Prince McQueen leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *12th August - Sami Maalik is pepper sprayed by an unknown attacker. *14th August - Jed is viciously assaulted by Ste Hay on the orders of Stuart Sumner. *19th August - A body is discovered in the river. Breda McQueen attempts to kill Joel Dexter by hitting him in the head with a bible. *20th August - The body discovered in the river is identified as Louis Loveday. *22nd August - On the day of Maxine Kinsella's living funeral, Damon Kinsella is arrested for fraud after being caught taking money from her fundraiser. *29th August - Breda McQueen stabs Tony Hutchinson after he confronts her over the murders of Carl Costello, Russ Owen, Louis Loveday and Harry Thompson. Whilst dying, he sees the ghost of his late son, Harry. (Final appearance of Harry Thompson) *3rd September - Tony Hutchinson is revealed to be alive after being stabbed by Breda McQueen, and is being held captive in Stone Mount Farm. *9th September - Mitchell Deveraux is revealed to have a long lost twin, which his mother, Martine, has kept secret from her family. *10th September - Mercedes McQueen discovers that she is pregnant. *11th September - Laurie Shelby's funeral takes place. *13th September - Mercedes McQueen has an abortion. Sami Maalik proposes to Sinead Shelby, who accepts. Sami's half-brother, Azim Desai, arrives in the village after learning of Sami and Sinead's engagement. (First appearance of the character) *17th September - A bomb is accidentally detonated in the backyard of 65 Christleton Terrace, injuring Jonny Baxter and Yasmine Maalik. *19th September - Ste Hay, Jonny Baxter, Stuart Sumner and Dave are arrested by armed police for terrorist activity and attempted murder. *20th September - Ste Hay is assaulted by Jonny Baxter and Stuart Sumner. *26th September - Liberty Savage discovers she is pregnant. Damon Kinsella pleads guilty to fraud and receives a six month custodial sentence. *28th October - Darren Osborne discovers that he is not the biological father of Darren Osborne Jr. *29th October - After deciding to release Tony Hutchinson, Breda McQueen ends up crashing her car into the crane on the construction site in the village. The crane and other machinery begin sinking into the ground with Charlie Dean and Ella Richardson in the tunnels below. *30th October - Luke Morgan, under the influence of alcohol, begins operating the unsafe crane. Luke jumps out of it just as it sinks into the tunnels below, causing major damage to the surrounding buildings. *4th November - Harry Thompson's funeral takes place. Cleo McQueen leaves the village to live with sister Porsche in London. (Last appearance of Cleo until 2020) *6th November - Mercedes McQueen is shot by an unknown attacker inside The Loft. *8th November - Joel Dexter proposes to Goldie McQueen, who accepts. Liam Donovan is arrested for possession of a firearm and on suspicion of the attempted murder of Mercedes McQueen. *14th November - Stuart Sumner causes a gang fight between his and a rival far-right group. The fight results in the stabbing of at least Jonny Baxter and one member of the far-right group. *18th November - Sami Maalik is jilted by Sinead Shelby after Sinead texts him, informing him that she's staying in Spain and won't marry him. Ste Hay is kidnapped by Jonny Baxter and Stuart Sumner, as is Sami when Stuart beats Sami unconscious when he tries to save Ste. Jonny and Stuart take Sami to a beach, where they beat him unconscious with a cricket bat, whilst Ste makes a run for a cliff, where he is cornered on the cliff edge. Stuart charges for Ste, but Ste is saved by Stuart's son, Sid, who pushes Stuart from the cliff, who falls to his death. Jonny is arrested by police. *19th November - Sid Sumner is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of Stuart Sumner, but is released without charge after Sami Maalik convinces him to retract his false confession. Ste Hay sees Jonny Baxter for the last time. (Final appearance of Jonny Baxter) *21st November - Luke Morgan proposes to Cindy Cunningham, who accepts. *26th November - Mercedes McQueen suffers a seizure. *27th November - Mercedes McQueen awakes from her coma, but goes into cardiac arrest shortly after declaring that she knows who shot her. *28th November - Sylver McQueen is arrested on suspicion of the attempted murder of Mercedes McQueen. *10th December - Finn O'Connor leaves the village after being convinced by John Paul McQueen and Nancy Osborne that he needs to leave. (Final appearance of the character) *18th December - Mercedes McQueen's shooter is revealed to be Grace Black, assisted by James Nightingale. *20th December - Liberty Savage discovers that she is pregnant. *23rd December - Martine Deveraux's long lost son is revealed to be Toby Faroe. *27th December - Cindy Cunningham proposes to Luke Morgan, who accepts. *30th December - Sid Sumner meets with his cousin, Jordan Price, to buy drugs from him. In flashforward scenes to 31st December 2020, Charlie Dean finds himself wanted by the police in relation to drug offences, and a body is found outside The Hutch. (First appearance of Jordan Price) *31st December - Mandy Morgan goes missing after collapsing, having had her drink spiked with ketamine by Juliet Quinn. Real life events *4th January - Emily Gascoyne's final episode as senior series producer and Hannah Sowden's final episode as deputy series producer airs. *7th January - Gary Sewell and Hannah Sowden's first episode as series producer airs. *13th May - Hollyoaks introduces a new title sequence and a revamped theme tune. *1st June - Hollyoaks wins best soap, Gregory Finnegan (James Nightingale) wins best actor, Nathan Sussex (Buster Smith) wins best villain and Adam Woodward (Brody Hudson) wins best male dramatic performance at the British Soap Awards. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2019 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2019 returns. Departures See also: Category:2019 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2019 episodes. See also *Category:2019 minor characters *Category:2019 births *Category:2019 marriages *Category:2019 deaths Category:2000s Category:2019